Pokemon: The Ultimate Challenge
by TrueRising
Summary: A young male from a world where pokemon is but a game, he now arrives in the world of pokemon in search of his Ultimate Challenge. He'll travel across the world facing many opponents alongside his pokemon! Will he find someone to satisfy his thirst for battle? (Powerful OC) (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of the Pokemon character's ages will be altered. E.g. a character that is probably twenty or so might be changed to fifteen to eighteen.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

In a simple room furnished with a bed, a desk with a computer setup, a closet, and pretty much everything else you would expect to find in a bedroom. In this place was a boy holding a device with two screens.

He had straight black hair with green eyes which were slightly rounded along with his lean body and fair skin. He wore a black tight t-shirt and a white short-sleeved vest that reached halfway down his upperbody, tight black jeans and also white tall combat boots.

The boy appeared to be around the age of fifteen, his eyes staring at the screen while tapping on the multiple buttons. A few seconds passed before he sighed and rested the device on his stomach while lying on his bed.

"This is seriously boring, I've already beat all of the games and there isn't an opponent strong enough to give me a challenege..." He groaned. This boy is Austin Jade, someone who loves the pokemon games, he didn't really watch the anime but had a general idea.

As he rested his head against the pillow with both arms crossed behind his head, he stared at the ceiling with a bored look. As he was about to close his eyes to sleep, a sound coming from his game made him blink

"Eh? What's this?" Austin picked his game up and looked at the screen which had a popup occur, behind the popup, you could see the pokemon that were in his team, all already at their maximum level.

Austin read over the text which came with the sudden message, below the text were two option, a Yes and a No option, After reading the text, he could only give a confused look as something like this had never happened before during his time playing.

* * *

**If you could go into the world of pokemon and show those the true power you possess, would you?**

**[Yes]-[No]**

* * *

Austin was confused beyond anything possible, though he decided to play along, thus he clicked the **[Yes] **option. As soon as he did, he was shocked and almost dropped his game when it started glowing.

"What is this?!"

The next thing he knew, his vision became all white.

* * *

Austin opened his eyes as he could feel the rays of the sun shining between the gaps of his eyelids, he groaned before slowly sitting up from his position. He turned around to see that he was surrounded by trees and bushes, his body laying on a field of soft grass.

"Where is this?" Austin wondered. He walked over to a river which was nearby before looking down at his reflection, he could safely say that his body was intact and everything was definitely normal. "Ha? Wait..."

When he took a closer look on his body, he noticed a couple of differences. Strapped around his waist was a belt of sorts, he felt behind him and felt a strange spherical object, multiple actually. When he grabbed it and held it in front of himself, he was shocked.

"What? A Pokeball?!" He cried. He inspected the contraption closely before accidently tapping on the button at the front, he was shocked when it opened up and a red light shot out and struck the ground a couple of meters away. "No way..."

He stared wide-eyed as the red light began to form into a humanoid form, as the light died down, the Pokeball closed back up and landed in Austin's hand. He unconsciously put it back on the belt as he stared at the figure in front of him completely awestruck.

In front of his eyes was a pokemon, a real pokemon! It was probably as tall as he was, it was a white bipedal pokemon. The lower body consisted of rounded hips with strong looking legs, it had a think green torso along with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back.

Its arms being shaped similar to tonfas with blades on its elbows, its head also resembled that of a gladiator helmet with a white face and teal head crest. There were also spikes on the sides of its face. Finally, a red velcro scarf was wrapped around its neck.

"A Gallade?! Why does it seem so familiar...?" Austin wondered. He watched as the Gallade opened its eyes to look Austin in the face as it had a pleasant smile.

'Hello, Austin.' A male voice was heard. Austin looked around for the source, but found nothing, he then looked at Gallade who held an amused smirk.

"Wait... was that you?" Austin asked. Gallade had its smile grow and gave a small chuckle as it nodded its head. "But, how can you talk? Wait... you're a psychic type, you're probably using telepathy, aren't you?"

'That's correct, I see that my trainer is as intelligent as I had thought he was.' Gallade said telepathically. Austin was surprised at this, but two words in Gallade's sentence made him even more shock.

"You said 'my trainer', are you saying that you're the Gallade that I had in my game?!" Austin asked. Gallade couldn't hold it in and began laughing before quickly calming down, he stared at Austin.

"B-But, there's no way that you're real... you were only in my game," Austin stated. He tried to think of a logical explanation but couldn't think of one, there was no way that pokemon actually existed, right?

'I'm just as confused as you are, though ever since you had caught me as a Ralts back a long time ago, me along with the rest of the team could see and hear you, we just never had a method of talking to you.' Gallade answered.

"Until now..." Gallade nodded his head at this.

'While I may not know how we have ended up in this place, nor do I know where we exactly are at the moment. I can say that you were most likely brought into a different world, our world to be more specific.' Gallade deduced. Austin looked surprised for a second before pondering on the matter.

It was the only logical explanation, there have been some theories on different worlds which had been explored on by scientists, but he never really knew if he should believe in such a thing. But he was definitely starting to, considering his situation.

"So, are the others in my team all here, those three guys as well," Austin asked. He had three pokemon in his team which he was truly curious if they were with him or not. Gallade looked at him blinking before understanding.

'Yep. The other five are in those Pokeballs on your belt, even those three.' Gallade answered. Austin looked at the Pokeballs for a second before turning back to his Gallade.

"Then I should be careful when I bring them out. So, we should probably look for any clues as to where we are." Austin stated. Gallade looked surprised for a moment, confusing Austin, Gallade nodded before Austin and him walked through the trees.

'I'm surprised that you are acting as calm as you are. People would normally freak out in this situation.' Gallade stated. Austin looked at his partner and blinked before shrugging his shoulders as they continued their way through with Gallade slashing the shrubs out of the way.

"I guess... though panicking in this situation wouldn't exactly be ideal, we need to stay calm and figure out our next course of action." Gallade smiled before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Austin and his Gallade were now walking on a dirt path, they had discovered it after walking for a couple of minutes through the forest. They were glad to have found an opening as they were probably going to get lost further into the forest if they hadn't.

"I'm curious..." Gallade looked at his partner in confusion. "Since we're in the actual pokemon world now, do you think the champions and other trainers will be a better challenge for us now?"

'...' Gallade pondered the matter. Gallade had certainly wanted it to be so, he is just as battle hungry as Austin was, wanting a great challenege, which they didn't get anymore back in the games. 'Maybe, since this is real now, we won't be limited to certain things.'

"Right."

'But, we should probably focus on the matter at hand first. We need to find out where we are.' Gallade reminded.

"Okay, luckily it seems that the money that I carry around has converted itself into this worlds currency, so we're good on the money side of things. Now, only to find out where we are..." Austin muttered.

'Hey, look over there.' Gallade's voice rung in his head, this caused Austin to looked to where Gallade was pointing. What he saw was a group of what appeared to be Patrat, they were all running on all fours into the forest as they crossed the path.

"A bunch of Patrat? I guess we are most likely in the Unova region..." Austin muttered. Gallade nodded his head at this as they watched all of the remaining Patrats quickly disappear into the shrubbery.

"Excuse me?" They both flinched at the sudden voice. They turned around to see a man who stared at them curiously. When the man looked at Austin and Gallade, he could tell how powerful their bond was.

Austin looked at the new comer with slight surprise, Gallade also was surprised but hid it well. The person was tall and had long flaming red hair which had been tied in a spiky ponytail. He was also wearing a garb that looked similar to a Native American.

"You're Alder, right?" Austin asked calmly. Austin remembered facing him in one of the games, he was decently strong, perhaps even more in this world, and that thought made an excited feeling grow in Austin.

"That's me alright, the Unova Champion." Alder greeted. He then chuckled in amusement, making them confused. "You know, kid? Many others would normally freak out after seeing me, you're pretty different."

"Meh." Austin shrugged his shoulder in response. He normally kept calm in situations, and he wasn't the type to go crazy after seeing someone. "I was wondering if you know where a town or something is around here, kind of lost right now."

"Really? Well, follow me, I'm heading to Floccesy Town right now anyway." Alder suggested. Gallade and Austin looked at each other before nodding and turned to Alder and did the same, this caused him to smile.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Austin was now sitting on the fence near a couple of buildings, Alder was sitting on a bench on the other side of the fence. He had returned Gallade to his Pokeball to rest.

"It's Austin Jade, nice to meet you." Austin introduced himself. There was a silence as Austic could feel Alder's eyes staring at the Pokeballs on his waist.

"So, where are you headed?" Alder wondered.

"I have no Idea," Austin answered. Alder blinked as he looked at Austin, he was confused at what the boy meant. "I'm just travelling around, battling other trainers."

Alder stared at him before saying. "Tell me something." Alder voiced. Austin turned his head slightly around as his eyes locked with Alder's. "Why is it you battle? The reason for your journey? What is your goal?"

"..." They both stayed silent as Austin looked into Alder's eyes while giving him a serious look, Austin then closed his eyes before giving a small smile. "It's quite simple. To find the ultimate challenge."

"What do you mean?" Alder asked. He gave a look of confusion at Austin.

"I'll answer with questions of my own," Austin stated. This made Alder sit up straight and stare seriously. "Have you ever been strong enough that it's boring? You can't find a challenge? And you travel the world searching for someone who will satisfy your lust for battle?"

"..." Alder looked at Austin in the eyes, he could see that the boy meant every single word he had just said. He could also see that there was definitely great power behind Austin's eyes. "I'm going to be honest. Sometimes I have, but I'm just not sure anymore..."

"I see..."

"But, what about afterwards? What would you do after finish this goal of yours?" Alder asked seriously. Austin smiled at him.

"What would I do afterwards? That sentence to me makes no sense." Austin stated. He smirked at Alder's extremely confused expression. "Once I find this so called ultimate challenge, who says that it is actually what I was looking for?"

"I think I need you to explain further."

"Think of it like this. Let's say that I face a trainer who gives me an amazing challenge, which I would consider the ultimate challenge, and defeat them. Who says that there isn't a greater challenge beyond them?"

The area was filled with silence as they didn't talk for a bit before Alder stood up as Austin turned his head to look at him. "How about this, why don't you and I have a battle?"

"Hm? A battle you say?"

"You said you wanted to find the ultimate challenge, right?" Austin nodded his head at this. Alder then took out a Pokeball and held it at Austin's face who didn't flinch at all. "Then battle me, let's see if I can give you what you seek."

"..."

"..."

"Very well." Austin smiled, followed along by Alder. Austin pushed himself off the fence before staring at Alder. "What will it be?"

"A simple one on one battle, whoever's pokemon is unable to battle first, loses," Alder explained. Austin stared before nodding.

"Alright, I accept."

It was fortunate since there was a dirt battlefield just next to them, Austin went to the far end while Alder stood on the opposite side of the field. Austin smiled before taking out a Pokeball and smiling at it.

"Whenever you're ready?!" Alder called out.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

**Austin Vs Alder**

**1 Vs 1**

* * *

"Come on out, Bouffalant!" Aldin threw his Pokeball that opened up before returning to his hand, that was when the bull-like pokemon appeared on the field and gave a loud shout before stomping its foot and staring at Austin. "Alright, show me your pokemon, Aushton!"

"Aushton? It's Austin..." He sweatdropped. He just shook his head and refocused before throwing his Pokeball as his pokemon was called out before catching it in his hand. "I require your assistance, Gallade!"

Gallade stood tall as it gave its own loud cry into the air that shook the place, Gallade and Boufallant stared each other down intensely as their trainers remained calm. "Gallade, huh? That pokemon certainly has power, I can see that it's very well trained."

"Thanks, but let's begin! Gallade, start with Night Slash!" The blades on Gallade's arms glowed a purple colour before it lunged forwards at an incredible speed, Alder was slightly taken back by the speed as Gallade slashed at Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant!" Alder cried.

The bull pokemon gave a pained cry as it was sent skidding backwards and had to shake its head to snap out of the pain, it showed definite signs of damage. Alder looked at Gallade who had a neutral expression on its face.

'That Gallade is definitely well trained, that speed is incredible... I need to stay careful.' Alder thought. Alder acted quickly and held his hand out as he called his command. "Bouffalant, we need to deal with Gallade's speed! Use Earthquake!"

Austin instantly knew what Alder was going for. "Gallade, kneel down low on the ground!" Gallade obeyed and quickly got on its right knee and its body hunched over lower towards the ground.

Bouffalant had stomped its front two legs as it created a shock wave across the ground, the place shook violently with some of the trees uprooting themselves. Gallade remained strong as it stayed still on the ground.

"Now's our chance, Head Charge!" Alder commanded. Boufallant began charging towards Gallade who remained calm, the afro on the bull pokemon's head glowed red with the front being yellow.

"..." Alder was confused when Austin just stood still and had a neutral look on his face, as soon as Bouffalant crashed into Gallade, a big explosion was made as smoke enveloped the area where the two were.

"You have to agree, my Bouffalant's strength is rather impressive, no?" Alder asked. Austin looked at him and smiled as he looked at the smoke cloud.

"Are you sure?"

Alder blinked in confusion before looking into the smoke cloud that was slwoly dispersing, he could see two figures standing in it. He widened his eyes when it cleared, revealing Gallade holding Bouffalant back with one arm while standing up.

"What?" Alder had gasped. He could only stare in disbelief along with his Bouffalant at the Gallade's strength. 'Incredible, being able to block a Head Charge from Bouffalant is no easy feet, even more so with one arm...'

"Use Thunder Punch to send it up!"

Gallade pulled back its free arm as it glowed yellow before crackling with electricity, Gallade gave a small shout before uppercutting Bouffalant on the head as it cried in pain while it was sent into the air.

"Oh no, Bouffalant!" Alder cried. He was shocked to see a pokemon like Bouffalant get sent into the air by a simple punch.

"Finish this, Close Combat!"

Gallade nodded its head before bending its legs and jumping up high towards Bouffalant who could only widen its eyes at the sudden appearance of Gallade, Gallade gave a small smile before it began delivering multiple punches and kicks at blinding speed.

Bouffalant's body could only jerk as each of Gallade's punches and kicks made contact with it, Gallade stopped before giving a powerful bicycle kick that sent that bull downwards and causing an explosion as it made contact with the ground.

"Bouffalant!" Alder shouted in alarm. They all watched as the smoke cleared away, Gallade had landed on the ground and showed signs of minimal fatigue. When the dust had completely clear, they saw Bouffalant laying down in a crater with swirls in its eyes. "I can't believe it..."

"Great job, Gallade." Gallade looked at his trainer and nodded before Austin returned him to his Pokeball. "Thanks for the battle, I can see that you're strong."

"Hehe~, I can say the same for you. That Gallade of yours is a lot stronger than I had anticipated, and that was my downfall." Alder said as he returned Bouffalant to his Pokeball and walked over to Austin and smiled. "I suppose I'm not the ultimate challenge you're looking for."

"You don't know that. This was only a one on one battle, the results could have been different if it was a full on match," Austin assured. Alder gave a chuckle to the trainer as he heard this.

"I suppose."

* * *

**Austin's Pokemon:**

Gallade (M): (Close Combat - Thunder Punch - Night Slash - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?) 

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?) 

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?) 

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?) 

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"What are we waiting for exactly?" Austin asked. Alder and him were currently sitting on the railing beside the dirt road, Austin looked bored while Alder was looking rather relaxed as he had his eyes closed.

"For a friend of mine, she should be arriving soon... I think." Alder answered. Austin looked at him amused by this.

"Wow, you have friends?" Alder looked offended by this as he gave Austin a disbelieving look.

"Hey! I have friends!" Alder shouted comically. Austin just snorted in amusement, he then turned his head upwards and sighed. "You're my friend too, aren't you?!"

"I guess I am..." Alder sighed in relief at this. Austin gave an amused chuckle as he shook his head. "So, who is this person we're waiting on?"

"It's a secret, you'll know when she arrives," Alder replied. Austin just shrugged his shoulders as he honestly didn't mind waiting, though their little chat was interrupted by a man who looked panicked running towards them.

"Alder!" The person cried. Alder and Austin looked confused as the man was panting, he stopped before them as he looked at the Champion of the Unova region. "Please, you need to help us!"

"Huh? What's happening?" Alder asked.

"The problem is in Route 20, there are two Hydreigon rampaging in the forest!" The man yelled. Alder immediately stood up at this.

"What?! I'll get going!"

"Hold on!" Austin's voice got Alder's attention as he turned to the trainer who walked ahead of him. "I'll go deal with them, you better stay here and keep an eye out for the person we're waiting for, I'll be quick!"

"Are you sure?" Alder asked. Austin nodded his head as Alder sighed. "Alright, I'll wait. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry."

They immediately looked towards the forest as a loud sound of an explosion was heard, they could see that a pillar of smoke was now rising into the sky. Austin immediately took action and ran towards the source.

* * *

Austin was running towards the forest where the smoke was rising from, as he continued to get closer, he could hear the faint roars of the pokemon responsible for the destruction. He could also see the path in which they had left.

"Should be just up ahead," Austin muttered. He widened his eyes when he heard another explosion, running towards the source, he found himself standing in an open area in the forest where it was completely demolished.

The place certainly didn't look good. The grass was scorched, the trees surrounding him were thrashed and some toppled over, there were even craters in the ground. He scanned his eyes over the place before finally locking onto two large Pokemon just a bit farther away.

"There they are! Now, what is the best course of action?"

Austin was thinking but quickly widened his eyes at an incoming Dragon Pulse by one of the Hydreigon, he was about to jump out of the way, but stopped when he saw a Pokemon jump in front of him and blocked the attack.

There was a large explosion after the attack had impacted with the Pokemon that jumped in front of Austin, as the smoke slowly cleared away, Austin could now see the full figure of the Pokemon that had saved him.

It was a large bipedal Pokemon that was primarily dark blue in colour, its underbelly was red from its lower jaw to the middle of its abdomen. There was a patch of hold from the point below the red on its belly, and a star shape on the tip of its snout.

"Woah, a Garchomp..."

"Are you okay?!" Austin turned his head to see a woman that looked a couple of years older than he was rushing towards them, Austin looked slightly surprised to see who it was.

She was a tall, slender woman, having long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small grey eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt along with long black pants, in her hair were teardrop shaped hairclips along with a grey teardrop object dangling from her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Austin answered. He watched as the woman ran towards him and stood next to him as they stared at the two Hydreigon's glaring at them with Garchomp standing in front of them. "You're Cynthia, right?"

"That's right, I'm the Champion of the Sinnoh region." She responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Austin Jade." Cynthia blinked in surprise at this, Austin looked confused at her behaviour.

"So, you're the one that Alder was talking about."

"Alder? Oh, does that mean you were the one me and him were waiting on?" Austin asked. Cynthia nodded her head at this.

"Correct. But, we should focus on those Hydreigon before we can talk safely, they've caused too much destruction." Cynthia reminded. Austin nodded in agreement before taking out a Pokeball.

"I'm counting on you, my avian friend!" Austin tossed his Pokeball forwards as the Pokemon was sent out as the ball returned to his hand, Cynthia widened her eyes and also had a confused expression on her face.

"What's that Pokemon?" She wondered.

In front of them emerged a tall, avian Pokemon that highly resembled an owl. The upper portion of its face was dark green with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes, it also had a hooked dark green beak.

The feathers that were covering its wings and back were brown, while the rest of its body seemed to be primarily white. There were also three feathers at the tip of each of its wings that were structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips.

Finally, its tail consisted of three long, green leaves, and a leafy hood which covered both its head and shoulders, it was smoothly draped across the shoulders and back but had uneven edges. The hood also formed many pointed projections that extended over its face.

"I'd like you to meet Decidueye, a Grass and Ghost-type Pokemon," Austin explained. Cynthia looked at him with a look that seemed to be asking for further information. "He's a pokemon from the Alola region, a very trusted companion of mine."

Decidueye turned its head towards his trainer without moving its body, much like an owl would do. It nodded its head as Austin did the same back as it gave a smile before staring intensely at the Hydreigons.

'Good, it seems that my other Pokemon are well aware of the situation we have found ourselves in.' Austin thought mentally. Cynthia smiled before stepping up beside Austin as their Pokemon did the same.

"Interesting, I've never been to the Alola region before. So, how about we take one each?" Austin nodded his head at the Sinnoh Champion. Cynthia then held her hand out as she called her command. "Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

"Let's follow that up with Leafe Blade, Decidueye!"

Decidueye gave a cry along with Garchomp's roar as they both charged at the three-headed dragons with great speed. The three leaves on Decidueye's tail glowed green before growing longer and gained sharper edges as it flew up before slashing the Hydreigon across the body.

Garchomp's hand claws began glowing a light green as it spun around once before striking the claw right down onto the other Hydreigon's head. Both of the dragons ended up recoiling back as they gave painful cries.

They watched as the Hydreigon Austin was fighting charge up a Dragon Pulse as it was then sent rocketing towards Decidueye. "Rush in and spin!"

Decidueye nodded as it flew forwards and spun midair, narrowly dodging the attack as it sailed past the avian pokemon. Cynthia smiled as she saw Austin's pokemon battling. 'Alder was right, he is rather impressive.'

"Let's trap that Hydreigon, use Leafage!" Decidueye flew up as the Hydreigon looked up with its three heads, that was when countless glowing leaves began circling around Decidueye's body like a tornado.

Decidueye gave a loud cry before all of the leaves were sent towards Hydreigon who couldn't do anything as the leaves spun around its body completely trapping it. "Now, power that Leafage up with Ominous Wind!"

Decidueye gave a small cry before flapping both its wings with great force, this resulted in a purple wind to rushing into the Leafage tornado resulting in both the attacks combined together to form a purple and green tornado of wind.

Hydreigon panicked as it tried to bash through the tornado using its heads, only to end up recoiling back as the pressure of the wind was too strong. Austin smirked before calling his command. "He's stuck now. Fly through the top and use Brave Bird!"

Decidueye flew straight into the air while doing a corkscrew before its body was engulfed in a light blue aura, the avian Pokemon then flew at incredible speeds directly down into the purple and green tornado.

A second passed before a cry of pain was heard and the tornado had exploded and the winds were released, as the wind calmed down, they saw Decidueye landing back beside Austin's side as it kept a neutral look.

They watched as the dust where Decidueye had crashed into Hydreigon began to clear away, when it did, they saw Hydreigon laying unconscious on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Not moving an inch as there were scratches on its body.

"Thanks for your assistance, Decidueye." Austin stroked Decidueye's feather as it gave an approving look as he then returned it to his Pokeball.

"Well done, Alder was certainly correct about your strength being incredible." Austin looked towards Cynthia who seemed to had just finished off the Hydreigon she was facing a bit after Austin did. Her Garchomp was already back in its Pokeball.

"I suppose so. So, should we head back to Alder?"

"Yes. We've probably kept him waiting for a long time." Cynthia responded. Austin nodded as he could agree that having Alder complain would be the death of him, his ears would never be the same again.

"Then let's go-." Austin was interrupted when he heard a ringing noise coming from the watch on his right wrist, it was a watch with a screen and was black in colour along with some blue. It was none other than Xtransceiver.

There were also two other things that were strapped around Austin's wrist but on the left instead, one was a black bracelet with a spherical object attached to it, while the second was a strangely designed white watch with a crystal placed in it. Cynthia saw it but didn't question what they were.

"And speak of the devil."

He was getting a call from Alder, he reluctantly accepted the call as the face of Alder was now displaying on the screen. He didn't know whether to like the fact he bout the communicating device or not, he only did it since Alder insisted that he should.

"Hello, what's up Alder?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! Where are you!? I've been waiting here for like ten hours!" Alder shouted. Austin just deadpanned at him.

"I've been gone for no more than an hour, chill out. I'm coming back now."

"Alright, I'm assuming that you dealt with those Hydreigon?"

"Yep, they're unconscious right now."

"Good... Now, hurry back! I'm bored!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Austin then ended the call as the watch returned to displaying the time. Cynthia could only sweatdrop as she listened to Austin and Alder's conversation. "So, I'm guessing Alder's waiting for us?"

"Yep, and he's really impatient," Austin replied. He then turned his head towards the two Hydreigon. "What do we do with them?"

"I'll call Officer Jenny to get her to transfer these Pokemon elsewhere, you can go on ahead, I'll catch up later," Cynthia responded. Austin nodded his head.

"Alright then."

* * *

"So, you've already met Cynthia, huh?" Alder asked. Austin had returned to Alder as they waited for the Sinnoh Champion to arrive.

"Yep, during the little scuffle with those Hydreigon. She helped me out in containing them." Austin answered. Austin then gave him an annoyed look. "And can't you wait for more than a damn hour?"

"You were gone for a long time! I was getting really bored!" Alder replied. He was shouted at Austin comically as the young trainer could only sweatdrop as he listened to Alder ramble on and on.

"It seems that you haven't changed at all."

They both turned to see none other than Cynthia heading towards them in a car, Alder stopped yelling as he gasped and smiled, Austin could have sworn that there were sparkles coming off of his face.

"Cynthia, you're looking as lovely as always!" Alder shouted. Cynthia stopped the car as she walked towards the two, her face keeping her usual calm smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

"So, how about you and me go and have some lunch together?" Alder suggested. Austin could only be seen deadpanning heavily behind the Unova Champion.

'I thought he was pretty bad in the games, but in real life? He's a lot worse!' Austin yelled mentally. Cynthia just shook her head at him in denial.

"Sorry, I would have to decline. You'll be dining on your own, once again." Cynthia responded. Alder looked down with a depressed aura surrounding him, Cynthia turned towards Austin and smiled. "Austin, I must say that I was impressed by your performance before."

"Thank you." Austin then looked towards the depressed Alder and sighed. "Get over it, Alder. You can't stay depressed forever!"

"I know..." Alder groaned. Cynthia could only chuckle in amusement at the two, they already looked like great friends despite knowing each other for less than a day. Alder then stopped looking depressed and turned to Cynthia. "So, you know why I've called you, right?"

"Of course. Austin." Cynthia called. Austin blinked as he turned to the Sinnoh Champion. "Alder told me that you were searching for the Ultimate Challenge, or as what you call it. Is that correct?"

"That's right."

"I see. Well, that is why Alder called me." Cynthia stated. Austin looked confused by what she meant. "You see, there is a tournament happening soon, it's called the World Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup. We'd like you to watch the matches with us."

"Watch the matches? What does that have to do with my goal?"

"It's to let you see if there are any participants that catch your eye, and that might give you a challenge," Alder answered. "Also, we decided that whoever wins the tournament will get to have a battle with you!"

"Say what?! I didn't agree to this!" Austin shouted. Alder just gave him a grin that made Austin grow a tick mark on his head.

"I apologise, but Alder insisted it. We already made the preparations and changes for that." Cynthia said sympathetically. Austin just sighed in defeat as his body slightly slumped.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, wouldn't they prefer to battle one of you two instead of me?" Austin wondered. He expected trainers to want to battle champions instead of a trainer which they had no idea of.

"Perhaps. But, I already dealt with that!" Alder said mischievously. Austin looked over at Alder, dreading what he had done. Knowing the Unova Champion, it wasn't going to be good. "I put an announcement out that you were stronger than me!"

"Are you insane?! While it may be true, do you think that everyone else would believe that? Some random trainer they never heard of being stronger than their champion!" Austin yelled. His face being comical as he did so, Alder just held his hands up in defence.

"Calm down! I'm sure that it'll be just fine!" Alder assured. Austin could only sigh in defeat while Cynthia was lightly laughing at Austin's dismay.

"My life is so difficult."

* * *

**Austin's Pokemon:**

Gallade (M): (Close Combat - Thunder Punch - Night Slash - ?)

Decidueye (M): (Leaf Blade - Ominous Wind - Leafage - Brave Bird)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My character might have made up and fanmade Pokemon.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"To Virbank City?" Austin questioned. He was currently riding in Cynthia's car as they were driving along a dirt path. They had left Floccesy Town not too long ago as they had been driving for a bit over ten minutes.

"Yes, we have some serious business that we need to take care of there, the aeroplane is also there to take us to Undella Town afterwards," Cynthia responded. He blinked in confusion at the first part.

"Business? What kind of business are we talking about here?" Austin asked seriously. He noticed the grim look on Cynthia's face as she had stated her words previously.

"If we don't get there in time, I'm afraid that..." Cynthia dragged on. Austin looked worried as he slightly gulped. "We might not have enough time to buy a Bearticone!"

"..."

"..."

"What?" Austin voiced. He held a huge deadpan stare as he looked at the Sinnoh Champion, he couldn't believe what he heard. "You're scared because we might not be able to get our hands on a simple ice-cream cone?"

"It's not just an ice-cream cone! This might be my only chance in a while that I get to try it, I need to buy one today!" Cynthia stated. Austin slightly flinched when she sped up the car as they began to speed off.

"Woah! Be safe on the road!"

"We don't have time to think about that! Our Bearticones awaits us in Virbank City!" Cynthia announced. Austin could only facepalm as he heard this, he just decided to give up and pray that he was going to live.

"On a serious note though, are you both serious about letting the winner of this tournament battle me?" Austin wondered. He had hoped that the two champions were only pulling his leg, otherwise, it would cause him trouble.

"Of course we are," Cynthia responded. This was much to the young trainer's dismay. "We even signed you up to have an exhibition match."

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm just joking, you don't have an exhibition match." Cynthia chuckled. She looked quite amused at Austin's reaction, while he didn't look so amused as he gave a tired sigh before leaning in his seat.

"This is so annoying..."

* * *

Austin and Cynthia were now walking through the streets of Virbank City, arriving only a couple of minutes ago. The place seemed to be quite active with people walking about doing their own thing.

"Cynthia, I'm going to go over to the Pokemon Center, I need to check something," Austin informed. Cynthia turned to him and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

With that, both of them separated and went their own ways, Austin knew that he'd be able to find the Pokemon Center since it stood out pretty damn well. Though there was a thought that went through his mind.

'If I were to check the PC when I get there, will I have all of my Pokemon still? What about those Pokemon that shouldn't even exist in the first place, my team did come from a fangame I was playing...'

He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing if Pokemon that weren't official were suddenly brought to reality, it could cause an uproar. If they did, in fact, become real, then he'll need to think of a plausible excuse.

"There it is!" He exclaimed. He saw a building that was green in colour and had a red roof, there was a covering above the doorway as well, which was orange and yellow in colour. He quickly made his way over and entered.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The voice of a woman standing at the front desk asked. It was none other than Nurse Joy with her recognisable pink hair along with the Unova version of the nurse outfit.

"Yeah, can you heal these two for me?" Austin asked as he placed Gallade's and Decidueye's Pokeball onto the desk as she nodded before picking them up. "My name is Austin Jade."

"That won't be a problem, we'll call you when I have finished." Nurse Joy replied. Austin nodded before he walked off and Nurse Joy left through the door near her desk.

'Alright, while they're being healed, time to check that PC.' Austin thought. He scanned the area before they met a familiar box-shaped machine, he grinned before walking over and booting it up. 'Alright...'

He began to type multiple keys into the machine before looking at the screen, he gave a sigh of relief as something popped up showing different Pokemon. 'Thank goodness, though a lot of them seemed to have been deleted... even the unofficial Pokemon became real!'

There were two on the screen that weren't official Pokemon, and they were actually in his current party at the moment. He gave a slightly relieved sigh as he closed the machine down and looking around, making sure no-one saw him.

'Good, nobody else in sight. It would be pretty bad if they saw what I did, I highly doubt Pokemon transferring works as simply as in the games as it does here.' Austin mentally thought. He took out his remaining pokeballs from his belt as he looked at them. 'These four, I'll use the unofficial guys, but definitely not the other two for a while...'

"Austin Jade! Please report to the front desk and collect your pokemon!" The voice over the Pokemon Center's intercom sounded. Austin quickly put the four pokeballs back on his waist before running back to the front desk.

When he arrived, he saw Nurse Joy coming out of the door with both of the pokeballs in her hands. She gave him her usual smile as she handed them back to him. "You're all good to go, both of your Pokemon are fully healed."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." They both gave each other a bow before Austin began walking out while placing the two pokeballs back on his belt. "Alright, time to find where Cynthia is. She can't still be buying ice-cream, can she?"

Austin could only sweatdrop at the idea, he had figured that Cynthia was an ice-cream nut, it was probably her favourite food... He just sighed before he began walking off and beginning his search for the Sinnoh Champion.

* * *

It took a while, but Austin has finally managed to find Cynthia. He was now walking towards her with a deadpanned look, she was literally standing in front of an ice-cream cart that had a picture of a Beartic on the top cover.

"This is so hard to choose...!" Austin heard Cynthia groan. She was looking at all the flavours in the display with an intense gaze.

"You got to be kidding me..." Austin sighed. He walked up to the cart before standing next to Cynthia. "Cynthia. How long have you been standing here?"

"Oh, Austin! You're back!" Cynthia said in surprise. She had slightly stepped back due to not seeing him before. "I've only been trying to decide for... twenty minutes, I think."

"..." Austin had his mouth slightly drop as he looked at her, he then sighed before shaking his head at this. "It shouldn't be that difficult for you to choose. If you can't choose, just randomly point to one of them!"

"But, what if I regret it later? I won't be able to get another one for a long time!" Cynthia retorted. Austin could only facepalm, he gave his suggestion, and it didn't help the situation in the slightest. He then looked at the flavours himself before looking at the man in charge.

"Can I have mint flavoured, please?"

"Of course." The person replied. They then handed him a cone as Austin paid the person as they gave thanks, he turned back to Cynthia and saw her still looking at the flavours intensely, he just waited patiently as he enjoyed his own Bearticone. "You should hurry, or we'll miss the flight."

"I know... Chocolate Chip? Mint? Strawberry? No... maybe I should just go ahead and choose good old Vanilla...?" Cynthia muttered. Austin just shook his head as he leaned against the cart while waiting for her. "This is too hard to make a choice...!"

"Cynthia, is that you?"

They both perked up and turned to look behind them, when they did, they were greeted by the view of a boy slightly younger than him. The boy had spiky black hair, a red cap on his head, black pants, and a short-sleeved jacket.

What else that Austin took notice of was the Pikachu that was standing on the shoulder of the boy. He had also noticed two other individuals walking up to them, a girl with long hair that had an Axew with her, and a boy with green hair.

"Eh? Oh, it's Ash!" Cynthia said in realisation.

"I knew that it was you! It's been such a long time since we've last seen each other!" The boy known as Ash stated. The Pikachu on his shoulders had also gave its own cry, probably meaning to say hello to Cynthia.

"You mean that you're friends with the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia?!" The person with green hair asked. His voice showing clear signs of surprise as he ran up next to Ash.

"Yeah! It's a long story though."

"I'm glad to see that the both of you are doing well, Pikachu as well."

"I appreciate it." Ash said as his Pikachu also gave a cry of agreement to its trainer. The green haired boy then gave his own introduction, though in a manner which made him look obviously nervous. "My name is Cilan, a connoisseur!"

"Hello! My name is Iris, I'd also like you to meet my partner, Axew!" The girl known as Iris introduced herself as the Axew in her hair gave its own cry of greeting. Iris was definitely looking nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh! A-And Cynthia...!" Iris called. Cynthia looked at her and made a 'hm' sound, signalling that she was listening. Though Iris backed down. "I-I'ts nothing..."

"Who's that, Cynthia?" Ash asked. They turned their heads towards Austin who had just finished his Bearticone.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce him. This is Austin Jade, he's a friend of mine." Cynthia introduced to Ash and his friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Austin stated. "I hope we can all get along."

"I should probably mention, Austin here is quite the powerful trainer. He'd definitely give me a run for my money." Cynthia stated. The group looked surprised at this, if the boy they just met was said to be a challenge from Cynthia of all people, then he had to be strong.

"Wow! Then we should totally battle sometime!" Ash shouted. His eyes along with his Pikachu showing big signs of excitement as he got into Austin's face.

"Woah! Calm down, maybe some time down the line I'll battle you. But we have some important business right now." Austin stated. The group looked confused at this, Ash then turned to Cynthia.

"What does Austin mean by that, Cynthia?"

"He's talking about the plane that leads to Eastern Unova from here, we'll be taking it soon," Cynthia answered. Cilan got interested as he asked.

"Which part of Eastern Unova are you two visiting?"

"From what Cynthia told me, she said that we'll be visiting Undella Town before heading to Lacunosa Town." Austin was the one that answered the question. Austin then sighed in frustration, confusing the three. "Lacunosa is hosting the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup, which Cynthia and a certain flame head are forcing me to go to."

"Flame head?" Ash asked. His friend also blinked in confusion at the name. "And, did you say... Junior Tournament Pokemon Cup of World... Junior?"

Austin could only sweatdrop at the completely incorrect name, Cynthia however, gave a small laugh at this. "No. He said the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup. They had asked me to take part in an exhibition match, and I decided to bring Austin along."

'Oh~, there's more than that Cynthia!' Austin mentally shouted in annoyance.

"Hold on, and you're going to do it?!" Iris asked in shock. "Could that possibly mean that we'll be able to watch you battle live?"

"Of course. But, the main reason for why the tournament has gotten so popular is due to the fact that anybody can enter!" Cynthia stated. Ash then said. "Maybe I should enter! I think it'll be great! What about you, Austin?"

"Me? No, I won't be entering!" Austin replied. Ash looked disappointed at this, he probably wanted the chance to face someone Cynthia saw as a great challenge.

"The winner of this tournament will get to battle against a trainer that Alder says is far stronger than even him, the Unova Champion said it himself," Cynthia announced. Ash along with his friends looked shocked at this.

"Wait, a trainer that Alder says is way stronger than him?! I'm totally going to enter now!" Ash grinned. Pikachu also gave its own cry of excitement.

"Me too!" Iris added.

"After hearing something like that, how can I resist? I'll enter as well." Cilan followed. They all showed signs of excitement after hearing such an event was taking place, it increased Austin's enthusiasm to the tournament by a bit.

"While I'm glad you're all excited... first things first!" Cynthia said with the utmost importance. This caused the three to stiffen up, while Austin held a deadpan look. Cynthia had quickly turned to the ice-cream stand. "One Bearticone, please."

"Gah!" The three trainers had almost faulted onto the ground at the anticlimactic sentence, Austin just sighed.

* * *

The group were now riding in Cynthia's car as they were heading towards the airport, they had all enjoyed their Bearticones back at Virbank. Austin was in the front passenger seat, while the other three were at the back.

"Um~, Cynthia!" Iris voice was heard. Cynthia turned her eyes towards the young girl with a smile on her face as she listened.

"Yes, Iris?"

"Well..." Iris was going to say, but was interrupted when Austin looked forwards before widening his eyes at a figure on the road.

"Cynthia!" Austin's voice caused her to shoot her eyes back on the road as she also widened her eyes with a gasp, she quickly adjusted the controls of the vehicle, thankfully putting it to a stop before it could hit the figure. "You alright?!"

Austin had jumped over the door of the car and rushed to the front where he saw a small Pokemon with long green hair, it was a Meloetta. He carefully bent down and picked it up in his hands, it was panting heavily and seemingly in pain.

"Hey, it's that Pokemon..." Ash had muttered. Though none of them had managed to hear him, due to the quietness of his voice.

"If I'm correct, this is a Meloetta isn't it, Cynthia?" Austin asked.

"You're right, a Pokemon that is incredibly rare in fact," Cynthia stated. She took a closer looked at it with narrowed eyes. "It has quite obviously been hurt... we'll need to treat it immediately!"

"..." Austin just calmly stood up as he looked at the small Pokemon with concern, it slowly opened its eyes weakly as it looked up at the trainer before closing them again. Cynthia then called to them. "Bring it over here, Austin."

"Got it."

Austin walked over slowly before placing the Pokemon carefully down onto a mat of sorts that Cynthia had laid out. Cynthia then began applying the cure onto its injuries as the three trainers watched impressed, except for Austin who just watched.

"Now, that should have taken care of the wounds. But, do you think that one of you could go and find me an Oran Berry?" Cynthia requested. "Ash, and Austin! I'm going to ask you two stay here and help me." Both boys nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I'll go get one!"

"I'll go with her!"

Iris and Cilan had said respectively to the first request before running off into the forest in a hurry. Cynthia then put her hand on the top of the Pokemon's head as she could feel the heat coming off.

"Meloetta seems to have a slight fever..."

* * *

A bit of time had passed as Austin was waiting with Ash's Pikachu, they were the ones watching over Meloetta as the two went off somewhere. They both perked up though when they saw the two returning.

"Place the pack under its head!" Cynthia had ordered. Ash nodded before quickly going over and lifting the Pokemon's head and placing an ice pack underneath, Cynthia then handed Austin a towel. "Austin, can you wipe its face gently with this."

"Sure." Was his response before the face of the Pokemon showed a smile, this caused the trainers to smile as well, seeing that the treatment was going well.

"Hm?" Cynthia along with the others heard a ringing sound, they turned to the champion to see that she was now speaking into her phone. "I-I'm afraid I'm occupied at the moment..."

"Go ahead, Cynthia." Austin insisted.

"Yeah! Me, Austin, and Pikachu will take care of Meloetta while you're gone!" Ash declared. Cynthia smiled before speaking into the phone again, then she ended the call and placed it away.

"I apologise, there is a situation that I need to take care of back in Virbank City. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Cynthia said before getting into her car and driving off.

They both blinked when one of Ash's pokeballs shook before a light shot out and a Pokemon appeared, the Pokemon looked like a white and blue otter with a shell on its stomach.

"Why did your Oshawott randomly come out of its ball?" Austin asked curiously. Ash looked just as confused as he was, they watched as it walked around with closed eyes while sniffing the air before stopping beside Meloetta.

"I don't know..."

They both watched in confusion as Oshawott stared at Meloetta for a couple of seconds before falling back with a red face. Austin just blinked before shaking his head and checking the pack of ice.

"What? The ice seems to have already melted... Ash, can you go get some more ice? I'll stay here and watch over Meloetta." Austin requested.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon! Oshawott, help Austin out and stay here!" Ash stated. Oshawott got up and smacked its shell in understanding, Ash then took the bucket before running off back from where he came before.

"Well, we can only hope that Ash gets back in time, as well as Iris and Cilan," Austin muttered. Oshawott looked at Austin with a confused look. "Hm? Oh, I guess you've never met me. My name is Austin, it's nice to meet you."

Oshawott stared blankly before giving a smile and waving both arms up and down as he greeted Austin, making the trainer chuckle in amusement. He stared at the clouds as he leaned against the cliff.

Oshawott was looking at the downed form of Meloetta with a lovestruck gaze. Though, Austin began to unconsciously sing right in front of them. Oshawott's attention was grabbed as he listened, Meloetta also seemed to open her eyes slightly to watch.

* * *

**(Play: Pokemon Black and White Rival Destinies OP)**

* * *

Austin hadn't noticed the two of them listening while looking at him since he was looking up at the sky while doing so, when he stopped, he closed his eyes and gave a small smile. He blinked when he heard clapping and turned to see Oshawott smiling brightly at him.

"Oh, I completely forgot you were here, I guess I kind of zoned out." Austin chuckled. He looked towards Meloetta who gave a smile before closing her eyes again. He blinked though when he heard something. "Oshawott, do you hear that?"

Oshawott had given him a cry to say yes, they looked around in confusion before looking up, they widened their eye when they saw a Pokemon crash down onto Austin's head before bouncing over to Oshawott and banging heads with him.

"Gah!" Austin had cried in pain as the next thing he knew was all black.

* * *

"Hey, Meloetta's gone!" Ash stated. He was walking back to Austin and Oshawott along with Cilan and Iris beside him, he had noticed the empty blanket space before finding his gaze on the three downed forms. "Ah! Austin! Oshawott! Emolga!"

"What could have happened to them?" Iris wondered. They all quickly rushed over to them, Ash knelt beside Austin and began shaking him.

"Austin! Come on, wake up!" Ash yelled. Austin's eyes twitched slightly before opening, he slowly sat up as the others gave a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"What happened to you, Austin? Why were you unconscious?" Cilan asked. Austin blinked before thinking back.

"Well, all I remember was an Emolga come flying out of the sky before hitting me on the head before my life flashed before my eyes," Austin answered. They sweatdropped at this before looking towards the forms of Oshawott and Emolga who slowly got up with red marks on their heads.

Both the electric and water Pokemon began to yell at one another before it ended up changing into a slap fight between them. Ash along with the other trainers, Pikachu, and Axew watched with worried looks.

"Why are you guys fighting?!" Iris wondered.

"Come on, please stop!" Ash added. Both their Pokemon also tried to cease the little conflict, they all stopped though, this was because of the sudden sound of a soft voice singing a melody that reached their ears.

They all listened quietly at the singing, they didn't even register the arrival of Cynthia who had stopped her car and listened to the song as well. They all looked to see Emolga and Oshawott had calmed down and smiled at each other.

"Wow, to think that both of them were fighting not too long ago," Iris stated. They all agreed to this, a simple song had calmed a fight in a matter of seconds.

"It truly is a wondrous thing," Cilan added.

"That would be Meloetta." They all turned in surprise to see Cynthia now standing beside them. "I had heard that Meloetta can heal people's hearts with its wonderous singing."

"But, what about the ice?"

"I don't think Meloetta needs it, Ash." Ash turned to Austin with a confused look. "If she did, she wouldn't be able to sing in such a manner, we can now assume that Meloetta has successfully healed."

"Austin's right, I'm sure it's back in the forest now." Cynthia agreed. Ash nodded with a smile as they looked at the forest where Meloetta was from. "Well, shall we all get on over to the airport now?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you finish with what you were doing back at Virbank City?" Ash asked. They all looked at her.

"Oh... about that..." Cynthia had gained a dark and serious look. While the three trainers looked worried about this, Austin was deadpanning since he had a good sense to Cynthia's brain waves now. "I had actually left my change at the beartic ice-cream stand, so I went back to get it!"

"I knew it." Austin groaned.

* * *

The group had now found themselves watching a battle between Cynthia and Iris, Iris had challenged Cynthia to a battle, it was mostly to test herself.

Iris was using Axew while Cynthia's Garchomp was out on the field. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like any of Iris's attack were affecting it in the slightest, Axew had even been seriously damaged.

"This is bad, if Iris doesn't think of something quick, this battle isn't going to end well," Austin stated. His eyes narrowed at the small dragon pokemon.

"Come on, Axew! You can do it!" Ash cheered. Pikachu was also cheering alongside his trainer as they watched Axew stand up, but barely holding itself.

"Oh~..." Austin muttered. He looked interested as Axew's body began to glow a bright colour, that was when it levitated and shot forwards like a rocket as it was covered in bright energy. "Giga Impact, huh?"

They were slightly surprised to see that Garchomp gave a cry of pain as it fell to the ground, Axew had landed back on Iris's side of the field as they watched. "You're awesome, Axew! You learned Giga Impact on the spot!"

"There was certainly damage." Cynthia smiled. She then held her hand out towards the field as she called her command. "Garchomp, Brick Break!"

Garchomp roared before it leapt forwards as its left claw shined a bright white colour, just as it was about to hit Axew, Cynthia's command made it stop just a couple centimetres away. Axew was shaking before it fell onto its behind.

"Axew!" Iris called out in worry.

"Iris." Cynthia's voice had caught her attention as she looked up towards the Sinnoh Champion. "We should end our match right here."

"To think that it would take Axew almost losing to learn Giga Impact, It's amazing!" Ash stated. Pikachu giving a cry of agreement.

* * *

The group, after the little match between Iris and Cynthia, were now in the plane heading towards Eastern Unova. They were getting a bit sidetracked, so they had to make it quickly over to the airport.

"Man, I'm so excited to win that junior cup! I so want to battle this trainer that Alder says is stronger than even him!" Ash said with excitement. Pikachu raised its arm up and gave its own cry of excitement.

"That's if you manage to beat me!" Iris stated. Cilan also looked at them and agreed. "I guess that would make us all rivals!"

'I hope this tournament will entertain me a bit...' Austin was hoping inside his mind, he wanted to go and search for his goal, but the tournament will either postpone him for a bit, or it'll help him.

"Ash." Cynthia's voice called. They all looked towards the Sinnoh Champion who was standing up. "There is someone you know waiting for you at Undella Town."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys don't have to worry about the story completely following the canon, he will end up going separately from Ash most likely after the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup, and possibly the Meloetta episodes, but not likely.**

**I can get him involved with the two Meloetta episodes if you want, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide on that. I don't mind either way.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Austin along with the others had finally landed in Undella Town after a couple of hours in the air, upon landing, they took in the calm air and relaxed for a bit before meeting up with Cynthia's butler, Jervis.

At the present time, they were now riding in Cynthia's limo towards her vacation home. Ash, Cilan, and Iris were sitting on the furthest seats on the back, while Cynthia and Austin took the seats in front of them.

"Undella Town is quite the easy going place to live, if I ever find myself some time for a long vacation, this is usually where I go." Cynthia stated.

"I haven't been here before! It must be nice living here." Iris was the one that voiced. Cilan also added his own thoughts. "I remember coming here when I was little, I especially loved going on the Wailord watching tours!"

"It certainly sounds interesting, I might have to check it out at some point," Austin added. He then looked to his left and saw a group purple rat pokemon running past. "Hey, Ash. There are a bunch of Ratata, I'm assuming that you've definitely seen them before?"

"Oh, you're right!" Ash yelled. The group all looked out the window to see the Ratata running along the stone wall.

"There'll be all kinds of Pokemon that you'll see at the villa, I'm quite certain that you'll be pleased." They all heard Jervis say from the front of the vehicle.

"We'll be looking forward to it," Austin replied. He rested his head but blinked when he felt something on his lap, he looked down to see none other than Meloetta. "Ah! Where'd you come from?!"

"Meloetta?!" Ash and Iris yelled in surprised. The other four trainers all looked at Meloetta on Austin's lap in shock, they had certainly not expected it to suddenly appear.

"Now this is quite the shock!" Cilan had exclaimed.

"So, you followed us, Meloetta?" Austin asked. Meloetta turned her head upwards to him and smiled as she gave her own cry of response, clearly saying yes. "So, you turned invisible to get on the plane..."

"This is quite interesting." Cynthia chuckled. "It would appear to me that Meloetta has grown quite fond of you, Austin."

"Huh..."

"Wow, it's nice to see you again, Meloetta!" Ash called out. She turned to the cap-wearing boy and smiled as she waved at him, doing the same with their Pokemon and Iris.

"That smile that Meloetta has is only proving Cynthia's observations, a perfect pairing between people and Pokemon!" Cilan chimed in. That was when they all heard Jervis call out to them from the front.

"Attention to you all, we are almost at our destination."

* * *

The group had arrived at the villa, they were all marvelling at the large house. It had a tiled roof and was seemingly made out of possibly stone. There was a large double wooden door at the front and multiple windows.

"This place is awesome!" Ash had exclaimed. Austin was walking ahead of them while Meloetta was floating beside him.

"It's gorgeous!" Iris added. They then saw Jervis opening the doors before turning towards the group and saying. "This way please."

"Hm?" Austin muttered. He turned to see that Meloetta had made a small cry before completely making herself invisible.

"Meloetta's gone!"

"Where'd Meloetta go?" Ash wondered. Ash along with the others looked around, seeing no sign of the Pokemon. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"Considering what I've seen of Meloetta so far, it seems to be quite the shy Pokemon, It'll probably only reveal itself to those it can trust. So, there might be someone else inside." Austin suggested.

"I see, so that's why it disappeared," Iris muttered.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be back. Let's go!" Ash yelled. They all watched as Ash ran at full speed into the house with Pikachu on his shoulder, they then followed behind.

"Wait up, Ash!"

They were about to walk up to the Kanto Trainer, but stopped as they all watched in confusion as a girl with long hair and Piplup on her head went up behind Ash. They didn't know what to do, so they just watched.

The person continued to tap him on the shoulders, Ash looked around trying to find who was doing the action, only to finally widen his eyes in surprise when he had fully turned his body around. "Dawn?! Piplup?!"

"Hi! It has certainly been quite a long time, Ash!" The girl revealed to be Dawn said as she struck some kind of pose, Ash followed along and struck the same gesture. "It sure has!"

* * *

The group all had settled in as they all now seated on the couches in the living room, Cynthia was sitting on a seat a bit further away from them. They seemed to be getting well acquainted with one another.

"From what Cynthia told me, I have heard that you've got all eight of the badges now!" Dawn voiced. Ash nodded his head at this.

"That's right. I'm all set now to compete!" Ash replied. He then turned his attention towards the Sinnoh Champion. "So, Dawn was the person you were referring to back on the plane!"

"That's right."

"So, you guys are Iris, Cilan and Austin! I was told by Professor Oak, and Cynthia told me about Austin!" Dawn said bringing her attention to the three trainers. "My name is Dawn, and this is my partner, Piplup!"

Dawn had gestured her hand towards the penguin Pokemon that was sitting on her lap, Piplup gave a small cry as it waved. Iris then asked. "So, you're the Dawn that travelled all around the Sinnoh Region with Ash?"

"And If I'm correct, you're a Pokemon Coordinator?" Cilan asked. Austin thought back to the games he played, he remembered something about Pokemon Coordinators, but didn't really pay attention to the stuff. "It is quite the honour to meet you."

"I've heard about coordinators before, what exactly is the difference between the both of them?" Austin wondered. Dawn answered. "Coordinators present their Pokemon the best they can, we all participate in Pokemon Contests together. They're the coolest!"

"That sounds like fun! I want to see one of those!" Iris stated. She said after they saw Piplup do a little twirl on the table in front of them. Cilan then requested. "If I may, I would like to evaluate Piplup."

"Evaluate?" Dawn wondered. She then held a finger to her chin in thought. "If I'm correct, you're a connoisseur, right?"

"That's right!"

"So, Dawn. I'm assuming that this Piplup of yours is your starter?" Austin wondered. Dawn responded by nodding her head, they then saw Iris pulling on Piplup's cheeks.

"You're just so cute and round, squishy as well!" Iris pretty much squealed. Austin could only sweatdrop as she was pulling on Piplup's cheeks. Dawn just smiled at the scene before taking out her Pokedex after seeing Axew beside Iris.

"Wow, an Axew!"

* * *

**Pokedex**

**Axew**

Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks, while they sometimes break off, they do grow back.

* * *

"What about Piplup, Ash?" Iris wondered. Ash responded by taking out his own Pokedex and scanning over Piplup.

* * *

**Pokedex**

**Piplup**

Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup's limited walking skills occasionally cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride.

* * *

"I really wish that you would have let us know that you were going to be in Unova." Ash said. He had placed away his Pokedex while doing so.

"Well, we've both been really busy. Isn't that right, Piplup?" Dawn asked her partner. Piplup replied by giving a nod and a small cry.

"When was it you arrived?" Iris wondered.

"I actually just arrived here, I had heard Cynthia was going to be at the Junior Cup Tournament. Just how could I resist?" Dawn said jokingly. They then heard Cynthia. "You had told me you were just in Nimbasa City, right?"

"Yeah! The Pokemon musical was also great! As a coordinator, I had gotten some great inspiration from it!" Dawn replied. They could see her eyes shine as she recalled the events. "I even saw Elesa's fashion show, she was just gorgeous!"

"Elesa? She's the Nimasa City Gym Leader, isn't she?" Austin asked. He could remember facing her back in the games, twice actually, in the first and second Black and White games. "An electric Gym Leader."

"That's right!" Dawn responded. They then blinked and looked at Piplup in confusion when he began pointing at something. "What's wrong, Piplup?"

"Ah~, I'm pretty sure that we all know. Right, guys?" Austin asked. They looked confused for a second before realising what he meant, though Dawn still looked confused.

"Right. I guess the reason why Meloetta disappeared was because Dawn and Piplup were here." Iris stated.

"Maybe. It does sound about right." Cilan agreed. Dawn just frowned in confusion as she turned to Ash and asked. "Ash, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, we should probably introduce you," Ash replied. He then began calling out to Meloetta, after a bit, they waited but nothing happened. "Strange..."

"Is Meloetta gone?" Iris wondered.

"Huh? Did I end up saying something wrong? I sure hope I didn't, Cynthia!" Dawn said in worry towards the Sinnoh Champion. "I doubt so, it'll only take a bit of time."

"I hope that's soon..." Dawn muttered.

"In the meantime though, do you want to meet my new Pokemon first?" Ash asked. He said so while standing up, Dawn followed as she also stood from her seating position.

"Of course! I'm excited to see what new Pokemon you had caught during your time here!" Dawn replied with Piplup eagerly agreeing.

* * *

Austin was on the sidelines as he watched all his new friends introducing their Pokemon to each other, he only smiled at the scene as he felt the breeze brush against his hair and clothes, Dawn had a bunch of pokemon, one of them being quite the big one.

Even Meloetta seemed to have also surprisingly shaken off its shyness entirely and was hanging out with the other Pokemon. As Austin was relaxing, he could hear footsteps coming over towards him, he opened his eyes to see Ash along with the others behind him.

"Hey, Austin. I was wondering what Pokemon you had, we've seen all of our Pokemon, except yours." Iris stated.

"Well..."

"Please! I really want to see what your Pokemon are!" Ash pretty much pleaded. Austin sweatdropped at this as the Pokemon also seemed to crowd around him as well.

"I'm quite interested myself, seeing what Pokemon you have, I can truly evaluate them!" Cilan added. Dawn also seemed to be interested in what his Pokemon were. Austin gave a tired sigh as he stood up.

"Alright, but I'll only show you guys one of my Pokemon," Austin stated. They looked a bit disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. Austin then took out a Pokeball and looked at it. 'I sure hope this doesn't cause too much of an uproar, this Pokemon shouldn't even exist...'

"I wonder what Pokemon he's going to send out," Ash muttered.

"There are many different Pokemon in the world, Ash. There's no telling what Pokemon he'll send out." Cilan said.

The four trainers along with their Pokemon all stood aside as Austin walked onto the battlefield before tossing the Pokeball up, it opened as a light shot out and crashed onto the ground, he caught the ball again as the Pokemon revealed itself.

"What?!" The Pokemon along with the trainers had all yelled in shock.

On the battlefield stood a small Pokemon standing on two legs, the Pokemon was the same size to Meloetta. Its skin was white in colour, its legs didn't have any toes or anything at all, the lower half of its legs resembled that of knee-high boots that were black in colour.

It also had arms that closely resembled those of quarter notes, its head was also slightly oval shaped and had eyes that were big, slightly sharp, and were light blue colour. On each of its arms seemed to be black arm guards reaching to just below his elbows.

It had hair that was green in colour that was short on the sides and back but was decently long on the top and was brushed forwards, slightly covering its right eye due to its length. Another thing that was on its head was a black headpiece that was shaped similar to a treble clef which doubled as an attached microphone.

Around its waist was a black stripe, it didn't cover its crotch area or its chest, it didn't even seem to have a crotch though. Finally, it looked to be a green cloth of sorts with one of the ends wrapped around its right arm before wrapping around its neck and covering his mouth like a scarf, it also had musical bar-style streaks with light-blue ovals that resembled whole notes.

'Yep, they're shocked...' Austin sweatdropped. He looked at the trainers and Pokemon who were staring wide-eyed at the Pokemon he sent out.

Speaking of, the Pokemon that Austin had just sent out, it looked around in confusion before turning around and seeing Austin. It blinked for a second before its eyes brightened up and it flew up and hugged his chest.

"Woah! Calm down, It's good to see you too, Beat." Austin stated. The Pokemon gave a cry of happiness as Austin returned the embrace, Austin remembered that Gallade told him that his other Pokemon already knew of their predicament, so he was glad about that.

"A-Austin..."

The mentioned trainer turned to see the trainers out of their shock, though still incredibly surprised, he saw that the person who said his name was Ash who was stuttering. The group had crowded around Austin along with their Pokemon as they stared at Beat.

"Yeah?"

"Why does that Pokemon look so much like Meloetta?" Cilan wondered. He was looking at Beat who had hopped down from Austin's arms and went over to the Pokemon who were looking at their new friend in surprise, especially a certain mythical Pokemon.

"I'm not sure, I just remember him showing itself to me a long time ago soon after I started my journey." Austin lied. He had to make an excuse up quick to cover himself, fortunately, it had succeeded. "While his actual species is unknown, I just call him by his nickname, Beat."

"How interesting! Since it looks so much like Meloetta, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a mythical Pokemon as well!" Iris stated. They watched as the Pokemon seemed to be getting along great with Beat.

"Wait, what's up with Piplup and Oshawott?" Ash asked. They saw that the two mentioned water Pokemon were glaring at Beat who looked confused at the reason for why. "Don't tell me they're going to fight Beat now..."

"Well, I guess they're kind of jealous..." Dawn laughed nervously.

"I guess so..." Austin sweatdropped. The others did as well after the two water types tried to tackle Beat only to end up headbutting each other. "Wait, do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Iris responded. The sound sounded like a swishing sound was getting closer, they all turned around quickly as they heard a huge noise.

When they did, they widened their eyes when they saw a huge tower of water spike into the air, when it dispersed, it revealed to be a Palpitoad who seemed to be charging up what appeared to be an attack.

"A Palpitoad?!" Ash said in surprise.

"Watch out, it's using Mud Shot!" Cilan warned. They were all about to scatter as the Pokemon used its tongue to shoot multiple brown balls of mud at them.

"Beat!" Austin called. They turned to see Beat rushing over to his trainer's side. "Use Close Combat to destroy all of them!"

Beat nodded before flying up fast and knocking all of them down with various punches and kicks with incredible speed. Once they were all gone, Beat was looking seriously at the Palpitoad who was shocked.

"Finish this with Power-Up Punch!"

"Eh? What's Power-Up Punch?" Dawn wondered.

"Cilan?" Both Ash and Iris turned to the connoisseur and asked.

"I haven't heard of it before in my life, it's not a move that I can recognise," Cilan responded to the group. None of them seemed to have heard of the move and watched curiously.

They saw Beat nod before flying up close to the still airborne Palpitoad who stared wide-eyed as the small Pokemon's fist was surrounded in an orange aura, that was when Palpitoad was struck with the attack.

The other watched in surprise as the wild Palpitoad was sent flying quite a fair distance away into the ocean, Beat floated back down and to Austin. "Well done, Beat. I can see that you haven't gotten rusty."

Beat nodded its head with a smile as its serious demeanour seemed to had completely vanished. Austin rubbed its head, much to its happiness as he then turned back to the group and saw then staring at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

* * *

The group were now resting on the balcony of the house, it was already late in the afternoon, they didn't notice time passing by so quickly since they were focused on the battle that was between Cilan and Dawn, though it didn't finish.

Cynthia was surprised to see Beat, she asked Austin about Beat and he gave the same information he told Ash and the others. Dawn had turned to Iris and said. "Well, I guess my next battle is going to be against you, Iris!"

"Yeah! I can't wait for it!"

"Hold on now," Cilan called out. The boys were standing and leaning against the railing while the girls were seated at a small table, Cynthia was also inside and looking out at them with Jervis standing close by. "Remember that my battle hadn't been settled with yet."

"Oh, I had completely forgotten." Dawn laughed sheepishly at this.

"But, what about my battle?!" Ash asked impatiently. Pikachu also gave its own cry seemingly almost as impatient as Ash seemed to be.

"You'll after Iris, Ash," Dawn replied. Ash just grumbled along with Pikachu, this made Austin chuckle as he patted them both on the back.

"Just be patient, Ash. Your turn will come up soon."

That was when they blinked and heard a familiar song, they all looked over to see that it was Meloetta sitting on a rock on the ocean singing. Surprisingly, Beat was also sitting next to her on the rock and singing along.

"So that's where Beat was, I was wondering where he went..." Austin sweatdropped. He had been searching for his Pokemon for a couple of minutes, but stopped as he knew that Beat wasn't going to be gone for long.

"Wow, Beat sure has an amazing voice too doesn't he?" Iris asked. They all had their eyes closed as they listened to the song, the others could only nod in agreement to her words as it did sound marvellous.

"Yeah...There's just something about this song..." Ash muttered. Pikachu also gave its own cry of satisfaction as it listened.

"True indeed, it is most definitely a beautiful and exotic treat for one's ears," Cilan added. Austin just faced the ocean and listened calmly.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one! I also want to ask if you want Meloetta to come along with Austin on his journey, not as his Pokemon though, since it would limit the unique Pokemon he would have in his team.**

**Just tell me if you want her come along with him!**

* * *

**Austin's Pokemon:**

Gallade (M): (Close Combat - Thunder Punch - Night Slash - ?)

Decidueye (M): (Leaf Blade - Ominous Wind - Leafage - Brave Bird)

Beat (M): (Power-Up Punch - Close Combat - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will be utilizing Mega Evolutions and Z-Moves. Also, I had actually not intended for the team to end up being all males, it was honestly coincidence. Also, I had decided that Meloetta is not going to be caught by Austin, she will tag along with him, but not caught, this can also give me some ideas on some things for the future. This 'Arc' is pretty much a single chapter since I won't be writing the battles that don't involve Austin.**

**Also, I will be rushing through the battles that don't involve my character, this is because it would just be unneeded information that could easily be gained by watching the show. Finally, my character will have a love interest, but it won't be a for a decent number of chapters.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Austin had met Ash and his friends, Ash along with his friends had gone to a place called Onix Island as well as had a few other little adventures afterward. Austin had mostly stayed at the house since he wasn't really interested. The only thing really noteworthy was probably the fact that Iris had managed to catch herself a Dragonite.

But, now was a time for excitement, the day of the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup has arrived! Many trainers were gathering to either apply to attend the great event, or in some cases had just come to watch over it.

Austin was currently walking past the many civilians that were piling into the stadium, he honestly wasn't feeling too excited. While he was sort of interested in seeing what type of trainers were going to appear, the winner's strength to challenge him was debatable.

"If my calculations are correct, then I should have some time before the event starts..." Austin muttered. He continued walking as he put both hands in his pocket, as he was walking, he heard some commotion and glanced to the right. "Well, I guess they made it."

Austin was still walking as he had glanced over to the group, the group consisted of the champions of both Sinnoh and Unova, Cynthia and Alder, along with Ash and the rest of his friends, Dawn also seemed to be with them.

"Alder's flirting again, huh? I shouldn't even be surprised..." Austin sighed and sweatdropped as he muttered this. Austin then slightly facepalmed before continuing his walking, quickly making his way past, making sure that he didn't get their atten-...

"Aushtin!"

'Guh!' Austin mentally winced. The loud voice of none other than the Champion of Unova, Alder. Austin twitched his eye after hearing his name being pronounced incorrectly, slowly turning his head, he saw the group walking towards them with Alder waving his arm towards him in an idiotic fashion. "O-Oh, hey, guys..."

"Hey, Austin! It's great to see you here!" Ash was the one that yelled this. Austin quickly regained his posture before answering. "Th-Thanks, Ash. So, I see that the rest of you guys got here in time."

"Ash was too excited to wait, so we ended up leaving a bit earlier." Cilan chuckled. Austin could only raise his eyebrow in amusement, he really wouldn't doubt it, it is Ash who they are talking about.

"You can't really blame me, can you?" Ash pouted. Iris then looked at Ash with one of her eyebrows raised before she shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, Ash. You made us run out of the house so fast, you are such a kid."

"Calm down now, how are you feeling, Aushtin?" Alder asked. Austin could only facepalm at the mispronunciation, the others had sweatdropped towards the Unova champion, while Cynthia only chuckled. "First of all, my name is Austin! And I'm doing fine."

"It's great to see you, Austin." Cynthia voiced. Austin turned to her and nodded his head. "We should probably get going, we don't want to miss out on any of the action," Cynthia stated. Austin just shrugged his shoulders at this before Cynthia began walking off. "Well, I'll see you all at the tournament."

"H-Hold on!" Alder called out. Cynthia didn't stop though, she continued to walk off towards the main building as Austin could only deadpan. "Wait for me! Cynthia!" Alder then began to run over towards her. "What about our date?!"

"Oh my Arceus..." Austin groaned. The others could only nervously chuckle at this, while Dawn then stated. "The Unova champion sure is colorful, isn't he?"

Iris gave a nervous closed-eye expression before responding to this. "Sure is..."

"Well, I'll see you guys at the tournament as well, good luck to you all," Austin stated. They all waved their goodbyes as Austin began to walk off towards the main building, he could still see the two champions a bit farther up. "Oh jeez..."

* * *

"Are you finally calmed down, Flame Head?" Austin asked. Alder, who was slightly slouched over as Cynthia was seen walking a bit in front of them. Alder had just turned towards the younger boy and gave a sigh.

"I guess... But, I still want that dinner..." Alder muttered. Austin could only groan in frustration as they were walking. From closer inspection, you could see that the three were walking through a hallway that didn't seem to be occupied. "You'd want to have dinner with her, right?"

"I don't care." Austin deadpanned. He had seriously thought Alder was weird before, but now it was on a whole other level, didn't the champion see their age differences? "Anyway, shouldn't you both hurry?"

"Right, we need to prepare ourselves for the start of the event." Cynthia realized. She then turned her body before looking back at both of them. "I better get going then, I assume you'll be watching, Austin?"

"Sure, I'll be watching," Austin responded with a shrug. Cynthia nodded before she began to walk off, Alder panicked as he stumbled before running towards her. "Wait for me, Cynthia! Don't leave me behind!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Austin groaned. He then watched as they disappeared around the corner up ahead, Austin turned to the left and was about to head down the hallway on his side instead of theirs, but was stopped when he felt someone bump into him. "Eh?"

"Ow..."

Austin looked down to see that it was a girl that was probably a couple of years older than he was, she had really long wavy blonde hair and was wearing what appeared to be mainly the color pink. Her eyes were blue and she had fair skin.

'Is that...?' Austin wondered. His eyes had slightly risen in surprise, but quickly lowered as to not show any surprise. When the girl looked up at him, his suspicions were confirmed. 'It is... Caitlin, one of the Elite Four of the Unova region.' Austin quickly extended his hand towards her. "Sorry about that, you okay?"

"It's fine, I was lost in thought, I hadn't been looking where I was going," Caitlin responded. She accepted his hand as she stood up and dusted off her clothes as she seemed to give an aura of elegance. "May I ask of your name?"

"It's Austin, Austin Jade." Austin smiled while greeting. Caitlin seemed to widen her eyes at this as she looked at him curiously, he rose his eyebrows as he slightly leaned back as she was inspecting him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong." Caitlin smiled. She just bowed at him before adding. "It's just that I was interested in seeing the one that even Alder had said was stronger than him, you certainly give a powerful aura."

'Of course, Alder strikes again...' Austin groaned. It would seem that Alder had told Caitlin about him as well, though he shouldn't be surprised considering it was Flame Head he was talking about. "I see, Alder, huh? Thanks for the compliments."

"I'm curious as to how powerful you are, Alder isn't a weakling, so for him to say something like that is quite interesting," Caitlin added. Austin just shrugged his shoulders. "But, I'm afraid that I must be on my way, I have a match."

"Let me guess, you're the trainer that was called for the exhibition match against Cynthia?" Austin asked. Caitlin nodded her head as she smiled at the young boy. "You are correct. It will certainly be a thrilling battle."

"I don't doubt it, I wish you the best of luck," Austin replied. He then waved at her as he began walking down the hallway, he could see from the corner of his eyes that she bowed to him before making her way as well.

* * *

The event had finally started as the simple introduction speech at the start had finished, Austin could be seen standing atop the stadium looking down towards the field. What was happening right now was a sight to behold, it was an exhibition match between Caitlin and Cynthia.

The audience seemed to be ecstatic as their cheers were making him feel like the entire arena was shaking. Both sides were powerful, but he was still contemplating in his mind if they would truly give him his challenge...

"Not bad..." Austin muttered. A small smirk made its way towards his face as he narrowed his eyes towards the two pokemon that were battling. Cynthia was using Garchomp while Caitlin used a pokemon that seemed to be wearing a black dress with multiple white parts that looked very similar to bows. "A Gothitelle against a Garchomp."

As the two pokemon were battling it out, Austin could tell that the power was definitely greater than that of in the games, which did make him feel excited. As he was watching he noticed that Alder looked up at him and smirked, Austin just smirked in return.

"Use Brick Break!" Was the command of both trainers. Austin watched as Gothitelles hand and Garchomp's claw began to glow white, that was when both of them clashed and electricity was seen crackling between the blows.

Austin looked up towards the screen and closed his eyes when he saw the timer hit zero, both pokemon were still standing while this happened. He could then hear the voice of the referee. "Time is up! This exhibition match ends with a draw!"

"Not too bad, they both displayed rather impressive power..." Austin smiled. He then saw one of his pokeballs shake and open before Gallade revealed itself to have appeared behind him. "Wouldn't you agree, Gallade?"

'Certainly. But, you know it too, don't you?' Gallade asked. His pokemon walked over beside him and looked down towards the field with his scarf waving in the wind. Austin sighed before giving a small frown.

"Yes, you're right..." Austin narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked down at the two pokemon trainers. "They do indeed have impressive battle strength, they're not weak in any way. But, it's not enough..."

Both of them then saw Cynthia and Caitlin look up towards him as they seemed to smile towards him, he didn't know why, but had a feeling that Cynthia was somehow behind it. Austin just closed his eyes as the two trainers shook hands.

* * *

The day had been going smoothly, well, somewhat smoothly. The matches between the participating trainers had gone by one by one, Austin really found no interest in any of them. Some of them were complete slaughters and other rather amusing.

The slaughter being the match between a male known as Trip and a purple haired girl named Burgundy. The match was fast and ended just as fast as it had begun. The match that he found amusing was the one with Iris and a girl named Georgia. Both of them seemingly rivals from the way he saw them acting.

Their battle was rather intriguing, considering the fact that the Dragonite that Iris was using had a rather interesting personality. It seemed to refuse the girl's orders and attacked when it wanted and also seemed to be the type to not dodge or run away from incoming danger.

The matches continued with Cilan, Trip, and Ash defeating their respective opponents, with a fair amount of ease to go with it. That was when the battle between two of his friends happened, the match between Dawn and Iris.

The match had gone by pretty... roughly. Austin could only sigh along with Gallade as they watched Dragonite completely ignoring Iris's commands, Dragonite was certainly close to being defeated by Dawn's Mamoswine, but had managed to grasp victory, if only by a hair.

The next battle was between his friend Cilan and the boy known as Trip, with them using Crustle and Serperior respectively. The match didn't seem to actually end with a close match, the Serperior seemed to be far stronger than Crustle.

The next battle was between none other than Iris and Ash, Ash using his Krokorok and Iris using Dragonite. While everyone was surprised to see Dragonite obeying Iris's commands, Austin could easily tell that the dragon-type pokemon was just following its own instincts, and the two champions most likely did too.

As the battle went on between them, Ash along with the others were surprised when Krokorok had evolved into Krookodile. Austin was wanting to interfere when Dragonite went on a rampage and began using attacks wildly, but luckily Ash defeated Dragonite before anything more could be done.

* * *

Austin was walking outside as he decided to walk around for a bit considering how long he was observing the battles, he honestly could say that he held really no interest in any of the battles, even if they involved his friends.

While the pokemon that participated were strong in their own right, they were still nowhere near enough to gain his attention. He gave a sigh with closed eyes as he thought about this, was he ever going to find a worthy opponent?

It was currently intermission as of right now, the next match was going to be Ash against Trip, Austin could tell they had a rivalry, considering how they acted around each other. Whoever was going to win this battle, he was going to be facing.

"Hello, Austin." The boy heard his name and turned to the source to find that the person that called out was none other than Cynthia herself, she was walking towards him with a smile on her face. "How are you enjoying the battles so far?"

"Meh. While they're all showing potential, I'm afraid none catch my eye as of right now." Austin replied. Cynthia gave a smile as she closed her eyes, Austin then asked. "Do you have any idea who might win the battle between Ash and Trip?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I say it's in Trip's favor. Though, battling can be unpredictable." Cynthia answered. Austin nodded his head at this, her statement made perfect sense. There was no telling what could possibly happen during the battle.

"I agree. But, I'm quite sure that Trip is going to reign victorious, it'll be close, but Trip's Serperior seems to be trained extensively." Austin stated. Cynthia looked at Austin who looked sure with his words, she nodded her head before looking back towards the arena.

"Well, shouldn't we get going? The battle is going to be starting soon."

"Very well."

* * *

It was as Austin expected, he was currently watching the match between Trip and Ash from his spot at the top. Trip was using Serperior, just like all of his other battles so far, and Ash was using Pignite as his chosen pokemon, and things weren't looking good for the Kanto trainer.

Pignite seemed to be struggling to its feet before unleashing a powerful Fire Pledge that unfortunately misses, that was when it was all over as Trip had commanded his pokemon to use Frenzy Plant, quickly finishing off the rest of Pignite's remaining stamina.

Proceeding this battle, Trip had stepped up on a podium and received a trophy as proof of his victory today. All of the audience were cheering loudly for him as he thanked Alder for giving him the trophy, Ash also seemed a bit down about losing, but was satisfied nonetheless.

* * *

_**And with that, Trip has earned the right to challenge our mystery trainer! Just who has Alder brought to us today?!**_

* * *

The voice of the announcer was heard as whispers and murmurs were heard all round, Trip had already arrived on his side of the field and looked towards the other side which was currently empty and no-one was standing on it.

"Who do you guys think the trainer is?" Ash wondered. His friends were also wondering the same thing as the Kanto trainer, Cilan was the first person to say anything as he held his chin while looking towards the field.

"I honestly have no clue who it could be, but if what Cynthia told us was true." Cilan had stated. This was followed by Iris who continued for him. "Then that would mean that this trainer is going to be really strong, right?"

"That's right, there's no telling how strong though," Cilan answered. Ash seemed to be quiet for a second before he began groaning and shouted. "Aw man! I want to be the one battling, I want to battle this so-called mystery trainer!"

"Ash, stop such a kid!" Iris yelled. Cilan and Dawn could only laugh nervously as Iris had been startled by Ash's sudden yelling. Meloetta also gave a laugh at this as she made herself visible and was watching with them. Dawn then looked towards the field and noticed something.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Dawn called out. This caused Ash to stop wailing like a child as they all turned to the field, the audience also seemed to take notice as the place became quiet when they all noticed a figure walking through the tunnel on the opposite side of the field to Trip.

"They're coming..." Cilan muttered.

Trip seemed to narrow his eyes as the figure came closer, Alder and Cynthia were seen smiling though as the person came into full view. The audience all gasped when they saw that the person revealed to be Austin, someone that was as young as Trip was.

"Austin?!" All of his friends called out in surprise with their eyes being comical in size.

* * *

_**It would appear that our mystery trainer has arrived! And who would have thought that they were going to be so young?! Do you have any words for us, Alder?!**_

_In fact, I do. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Aushtin there is as powerful as I say he is! He is someone of great power!_

* * *

"It's Austin!" Austin yelled. The young boy had a tick mark appear on his head as he yelled at the Unova champion, his anger at the champion getting his name wrong being very apparent, though it seemed to fly over Alder's head. Austin sighed before looking at Trip. "So, you're name's Trip, right?"

"That's correct. And if I heard correctly, you're Austin, right?" Trip asked. Austin just nodded his head in response, Austin narrowed his eyes when he saw Trip just staring at him. "Tell me, are you really stronger than Alder? A Unova region champion?"

"That's what he says, I never claimed to be so," Austin answered simply. Austin could already see where this was going, considering how Trip had acted during the entire tournament. Trip then gave a frown before shouting.

"I refuse to believe! I had never seen or heard of you before, and you expect me to believe to you're stronger than Alder?!" Trip exclaimed. Austin didn't give any sign of a reaction as he just looked at Trip calmly, the audience was silent as they just listened. "And I'll show you just how weak you are in this battle! After this, I'll be going after Alder!"

"Very well, then come at me!" Austin challenged. That seemed to be the signal for the Freddy as he then spoke over the mic.

* * *

_**Alright, folks! It seems that the battle is now going underway! Trainers, let the battle begin!**_

* * *

"Alright, battle begin!" The referee shouted. With that, the audience erupted into a cheer as Trip reached for his Pokeball and threw it to the field as the familiar green serpentine pokemon appeared. It was Serperior. "Serperior, let's go!"

"Now, do you have what it takes to conquer this challenge?! Or will you fall by my might?!" Austin shouted. Trip just clicked his tongue as Austin brought out a Pokeball and tossed it to the field. "I require your assistance, Gallade!"

When Gallade appeared on the field, it gave a loud cry as the arena seemed to shake, this surprised all of the spectators along with Trip. Gallade's scarf was swaying in the wind as it stared down the Serperior in front of it. Trip hesitated a bit, but he then gave his command.

"Trip's using Serperior again," Dawn stated. She did so after seeing the boy send out his serpentine pokemon. Cilan then added. "He must surely have quite a bit of confidence to do that, and he knows nearly nothing about Austin's Gallade."

"This'll be awesome! I can't wait to see how Austin ends up battling against Trip's Serperior!" Ash was the obvious one to have shouted this, the other also seemed interested in the thought, they were all honestly shocked when they saw Austin was the trainer.

"Yeah! This should be great!" Iris had agreed.

"Serperior, use Solar Beam!" Austin watched as a yellow orb appeared in Serperior's mouth before it was shot out in the form of a beam, Trip along with everyone else was confused when Austin didn't give a command but only looked at Gallade who nodded its head. As the beam was going to hit, Gallade turned it body to the right and held his left arm forwards and completely blocked the attack. "No way!"

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat us!" Austin shouted. Austin shifted his gaze slightly to see that Cynthia was watching the battle from higher up before he returned his attention back to the battle.

"Maybe I underestimated you a bit, but you won't be standing for long!" Trip exclaimed. Austin watched as Trip glared at him. "You may seem to be unbeatable right now, but I'll prove that it's just imagination! And I'll prove more than that!"

"Oh~? Prove what exactly?" Austin mused.

"Come on, now! What do you think?!" Trip exclaimed. He then placed his right hand onto his chest as he shouted towards Austin. "I'll prove to you my power! I'll show you just how strong I am that even Alder stands no chance against me!"

"Really now?" Austin said. Trip raised an eyebrow when Austin closed his eyes, but widened them when he saw Austin open his eyes that were now slightly glowing green. "Then show me the power you possess, I'm waiting for you right here!"

"U-Use Dragon Tail!" Trip ordered. Serperior's tail then glowed a brilliant blue color before it leaped into the air and headed straight for Gallade who was standing calmly. When the attack was struck down upon Gallade, this resulted in an explosion that made everyone cover their eyes. "See! You stand no chance!"

"Are you sure?" Austin's voice echoed. Trip blinked before looking at the smoke, multiple gasps could be heard when the dust cleared to see that Gallade hadn't moved or flinched at all, Gallade could be seen completely uninjured. But, what surprised them the most, was that Gallade had easily caught the attack with one arm! "You can't defeat me like this, show me what you can truly do!"

"Fine! If I can't beat you like that, then I'll do something else!" Trip responded. Trip then called Serperior to move back as it quickly did so, that was when he gave his order. "Now, use Solar Beam! Full power!"

Austin just watched as the Solar Beam was sent towards Gallade, when it impacted, a much larger explosion from before occurred. But, when the dust cleared up, it revealed Gallade to be still standing and just fine as its red eyes were glowing. Trip widened his eyes in shock, as did Serperior. "It can't be! Gallade's just fine?!"

"I see, you were trying to use the fact that Gallade is mostly a close-quarter combater that you were going to battle from range. Smart move, and a normal trainer's pokemon would have easily been defeated by the attack..." Austin complimented. That was when Austin's eyes glowed green and Trip froze under the gaze. "But, I'm no normal trainer!"

"Quick, Serperior! You need to get out of there!" Trip panicked. Serperior then jumped into the air quickly as Gallade watched it from the ground with its eyes looking up, but not its head. Austin just looked with his gaze as he shook his head.

"Useless! Use continuous Psycho Cuts!" Austin ordered. Gallade's arms then glowed light blue with the ends extending and sharpening before it began swinging at blinding speed, this resulted in countless energy blades to shoot towards Serperior who was easily hit.

"Serperior!" Trip yelled out. They watched as Serperior fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground, they all looked as Serperior now had swirls replacing its eyes. Signaling the serpentine pokemon's defeat. "It can't be..."

"Serperior is unable to continue, Gallade wins! This means the winner is Austin!" The referee stated as loud cheers were heard from the audience. Austin's eyes then stopped glowing as he smiled as Gallade walked over to him as they both fist bumped.

* * *

_**With that, this has proven why and just how strong Alder's chosen trainer is! We will certainly never forget his name!**_

* * *

"Wow... awesome." Ash marveled. He was staring wide-eyed at the scene as Pikachu was also surprised. "Austin sure is powerful, and I can't really get a grasp on what his battle strategy is..."

"Yeah, Austin battles really differently from anyone else. It kind of scares me." Iris admitted. Axew seemed to agree as it gave its cry. Dawn then added while carrying Piplup. "He battles completely different from Cynthia..."

"True! His style seems bold and aggressive, but also calm and strategic! Its a combination of a variety of rich ingredients one couldn't possibly ignore!" Cilan agreed with all of his friends. They then watched as Austin and Gallade seemed to be really friendly with one another.

"Hm?" Austin muttered. Both him and Gallade turned their heads to see that Trip was approaching them both along with Serperior being beside him. They waited as Trip then stopped a meter or two from them.

"Austin..." Austin just nodded his head at this, he then saw Trip lower his head with a frown. "I apologize for what I said before, I had no idea you were this strong. But, I didn't stand a chance against you, but what was I doing wrong in our battle? I had to have been lacking something...!"

"Trip... the truth is that you really didn't do anything wrong at all," Austin stated. Trip blinked in confusion at this. "You weren't lacking anything at all during that battle, you truly did show me your strength."

"But... I lost. You blocked every chance I had to show everyone my power..."

"...So? What if it had?" Austin asked seriously. Trip seemed taken back as Austin looked at Gallade before looking back at Trip. "Winning, Losing, Strength, and Weakness. That in the end is determined by your pokemon, there really isn't an easy answer for what you had asked."

"..."

Austin walked over to Trip's Serperior before stroking its snout, much to its enjoyment. Austin smiled before looking at Trip. "But, if I had no choice but to choose one thing. I would have to tell you to look back to the start of your journey, all the way up to this very day. The answer that you seek lies within."

Austin watched as Trip looked down as the boy gave a deep thinking look, Austin smiled at this before asking. "Tell me. Do you care for this pokemon of yours?" Trip looked at Austin in surprise after hearing this. "From this one battle of ours, it is apparent to me that Serperior cares for you. And something like that doesn't happen without a strong bond between you and your pokemon."

"Our bond...?"

"That's correct, and are you feeling that bond? I'll leave that for you to think about." Austin said before turning and walking away as Gallade followed behind.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Austin turned around to see Trip calling out to him.

"Austin, would you battle me again the next time we cross paths?" Trip asked, or more like requested. Austin blinked for a bit before smiling at Trip as he turned around and looked at Trip with his grin.

"Of course. I'll be waiting to see just how strong you become!" Austin stated. Trip smiled before nodding sharply at this. Austin was about to leave again but stopped when a loud voice was heard over the speakers.

* * *

_Great speech, Aushtin! You have really made me proud!_

* * *

"Shut up, Alder! My name's Austin!" Austin shouted in anger. Trip could only sweatdrop at the scene along with Gallade and Serperior. Everyone, including the audience and Trip, could only laugh now as Alder and Austin began shouting at one another.

"Shut up, Alder!"

* * *

**Austin's Pokemon:**

Gallade (M): (Close Combat - Thunder Punch - Night Slash - Psycho Cut)

Decidueye (M): (Leaf Blade - Ominous Wind - Leafage - Brave Bird)

Beat (M): (Power-Up Punch - Close Combat - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)

? (M): (? - ? - ? - ?)


End file.
